What happens in Vegas doen't always stay in Vegas
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: What happens when Deeks finally gets Kensi to go to Vegas for a weekend.
1. Chapter 1

What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.

Densi all the way.

Authors notes: This just popped into my head today and I had to get it out. Hope you all like this little one shot.

Kensi woke with the mother of all hangovers. She groaned as the sun hit her eyes and she rolled over. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt her heart stop. Laying there next to her was her best friend and partner Marty Deeks.

OMG! What the hell did I do?

Kensi looked around the room frantically. It was her room alright. After a few weeks from hell Deeks had talked Kensi into a long weekend in Vegas. She had no idea why she said yes but here she was, in Vegas, naked and in bed with Deeks.

She remembered the first day. They had flown in early in the morning on Friday. Checked in and gotten settled. Deeks had managed to get joining rooms. Kensi vowed to keep the lock on the entire weekend. They had an early lunch and spent a few hours walking around the strip checking everything out. Dinner had been at a great restaurant in the hotel then Deeks had taken her to see Cirque du Soliel.

She remembered having several drinks and taking a late walk to see all the lights on the strip. Kensi remembers having a one of those huge drinks that you can carry around the strip and a lot of hanging onto Deeks. After that it was all a blur.

Kensi laid back down and glanced over at her sleeping partner. He was facing away from her and it took all her strength not to run her fingers thru his hair. Kensi closed her eyes and tried to remember. A few flashed came of them together but that was it.

She groaned and put her hands over her face. When her right hand touched her left she felt cold metal. Pulling her hands down she was shocked to see a gold band on her left hand. Kensi's right hand smacked Deeks on the shoulder.

"Deeks wake up now!" Yelled Kensi.

Deeks groaned and turned over to look at his partner.

"Kensi it's too early."

"Deeks we got married last night."

"Yeah I know I was there too."

Kensi gaped at him. Then as if a veil had been lifted it all came rushing back to her. She had spotted a weeding chapel on their walk and had been the one to ask Deeks to marry her. He said no, and she had started crying right there on the street. She had broken down and told Deeks her biggest secret. That she was in love with him.

Kensi remembered the huge smile that had broken out on his face. He had pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Deeks asked her if she was sure and Kensi had assured him this is what she wanted. She wanted to be with him forever.

An hour later they were husband and wife. They walked as fast as they could back to the hotel and to Kensi's room. The night had been amazing, more than either had ever dreamed.

Deeks was starting to panic. Last night he was sure this is what she had wanted. What if Kensi walked away from him now? Deeks didn't think that he could recover from this.

Kensi took several deep breaths then rolled so she was facing Deeks. Kensi leaned in kissed Deeks gently.

"I can't believe we did this." Said Kensi.

"Oh god what are the guys going to do to me when they find out?" Deeks eyes grew large and he started to get pale.

Kensi burst out laughing at his reaction.

"They are going to give you hell that's for sure." Kensi couldn't stop laughing. Finally Deeks had enough of it and pinned her down on the bed.

"Laugh it up now Fern but remember this was your idea and I'm going to make sure everyone knows that." Deeks laid his body over hers and he felt Kensi take a deep breath. He watched as her eyes darkened and she licked her lips. "I love you Kensi."

"I love you too Deeks."

They didn't leave the hotel room for the rest of the weekend. Choosing instead to stay wrapped up in each other for as long as they could.

Sunday night came too fast and soon they were on their flight home. They decided to go to Deeks that night as they still had to figure out where they were going to live. Monday morning they rode to work together and decided that they were not going to hide their marriage. So when they walked in saw balloons and streamers everywhere they were both shocked.

"How the hell did they know?" said Kensi as she saw the Congratulation Kensi and Deeks banner.

"Apparently you drunk dialed Nell at 2 am to tell her." Said Callen. He was glaring but Kensi could see the smirk hiding behind the glare.

"Ok I really don't remember doing that?" said Kensi.

"You didn't Deeks did." Said Nell as she came up to hug Kensi. Just then Hetty came out pushing a cart with a small wedding cake on it.

"I believe we need to celebrate don't you." Said Hetty.

Kensi gasped at the cake and started to tear up. "You're not mad?" asked Kensi.

"Of course not Mrs. Deeks." Said Hetty. "Or would you prefer Miss. Blye while at work?"

Kensi looked at Deeks. "Um I don't know."

"Might be less confusing if you just use Blye while at work." Said Sam.

"Ok Nell who won the pool?" asked Callen with a smile on his face.

Both Deeks and Kensi had their mouths hanging open. "How long have you been betting on us?" asked Deeks.

"Oh sense the MMA gym." Said Callen now laughing.

"Well Hetty won." Said Nell.

"And I used the winnings to purchase this cake and a bottle of champagne." Said Hetty grinning.

Deeks put his arm around Kensi and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. They all started to laugh when Kensi asked if they could cut the cake now.

For once they were very glad that what happened in Vegas didn't stay there.


	2. Chapter 2

What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.

**Authors notes: Ok this story was only going to be a one shot as I have a few others I'm working on at the moment. But sense I was overwhelmed with all the requests for me to continue this will now be a multi chapter fic. **

**To start I'm going to have a flash back so we can visit how they got to Vegas as well as some of the fun they had there. **

**Thanks for the reviews and I look forward to many more.**

Flash Back…

Three weeks. That's how long it had taken the team to track down a home grown terrorist cell. Three weeks to get back the stolen nukes they had threatened to use on the city. Three weeks of non-stop work and little sleep.

Hetty watched as her team sat at their desks that Thursday afternoon exhausted. She decided they all deserved a little treat.

"All right everyone, the paperwork can wait until next week. I do not want to see anyone back here until Tuesday."

Sam was the first one out the door not even bothering with a good bye just a wave. Callen stood up stretched and grabbed his bag. He slowly dragged himself out the door mumbling something to Hetty on the way out.

Deeks sat there looking at Kensi. She was almost asleep at her desk. "Hey Kensi I have an idea."

"If it doesn't involve sleep then you can count me out."

"Go to Vegas with me for the weekend."

Kensi looked up annoyed. "Why would I want to do that? So I can watch you flirt with every woman you see."

Deeks flinched. Ok she was really tired so he would let her have that one. "I promise to only flirt with you. Come on Kens. I'll book us two rooms and even get you some spa time."

"Miss. Blye if I would you I would take your partner up on the offer." Hetty said as she headed back to her desk.

"Look Kensi go home and get some sleep. I'll make all the arrangements."

"Fine but only because Hetty will yell if I don't." Kensi got up and headed home. Deeks logged onto his lap top and started looking for hotel deals. Half an hour later Hetty came up to his desk. She handed him several print outs.

"Here Mr. Deeks, your air line passes for tomorrow morning, and joining rooms at the Luxor."

"Hetty thanks but I could have handled it."

"Mr. Deeks you are almost asleep as it is. Go home and rest you have a busy weekend ahead of you."

Deeks yawned and headed out the door. When he got home he told Kensi they had a flight out at 7 am. He got a text back that simply said *fine*. Hopefully she would enjoy herself once they got on the road.

The next morning Kensi was up and ready to go by 5:30. There was no way she would let Deeks know how excited she really was about this trip. Four days alone with her partner was more than she could have asked for. Deeks knocked at the door and Kensi opened it.

"Hey Fern you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. I hope you brought breakfast?"

"In the car waiting on you."

Traffic was light so it didn't take them long to get to the airport. They parked and made their way thru the airport. Being federal agents they were able to get thru security quickly and got to the gate in record time. Once on the plane Kensi was shocked to find they had first class seats.

"Deeks how did you get first class on such short notice?"

"Hetty." Deeks said as he settled into his seat.

The flight was short and before they knew it they were in Vegas. Deeks got them a taxi to the hotel and had to snap a pic of Kensi's face as she realized where they were staying. She stood there looking up at the pyramid her mouth open in awe.

"You ready to check in? We can get lunch then go explore."

Kensi smiled at him and let him lead the way. Once they were in their rooms Deeks stuck his head in the door that joined their rooms. "Hey Fern check it out." Deeks smiled at Kensi and caught her changing shirts.

"Deeks what the hell!" Kensi held her shirt up to her chest and glared at Deeks.

"Oh come on, I've seen you in a bra before no big deal." Deeks ducked as a shoe came close to hitting him in the head. Deeks grinned and shut the door. "Five minutes Fern then I'm coming in."

Kensi sighed and pulled the shirt on. Why did she have to always be so mean to him? Deeks was doing everything he could to make her happy this weekend and she throws a shoe at him. Kensi sat down on the bed. She really needed to work on her anger issues. Deeks deserved way better than her always acting like a bitch towards him.

Exactly five minutes later Deeks simply walked in to Kensi's room. "You ready to go Fern?"

"Yes I am."

Deeks held out the camera he had borrowed from work and smiled at her. He put out his hand hoping she would take it. Kensi looked at Deeks and chewed on her lip. Taking a deep breath she reached out and put her hand in his. The current that ran up both their arms caused them to both gasp. Acting like nothing was wrong they headed out to explore the strip.

Deeks led Kensi out the front door of the hotel to the street. "There is a great buffet just down the street this way."

"Ok lead the way." Kensi smiled at Deeks and she watched as he swallowed hard. She had to admit that being nice to him felt way better than she thought it would. Ten minutes later they were filling their plates with food. Deeks really didn't know how she could eat that much and stay so damn thin.

After lunch they started to wander the strip. Deeks held onto her hand the entire time unless one of them were taking a photo or if Kensi was picking up something she saw at a gift shop. They ducked into several casinos and tried their luck on a few machines. Kensi won $100 on one machine and hugged Deeks tightly as the bells went off.

"Looks like dinner is on me tonight." Said Kensi as she cashed in her winnings. They next went to watch the pirate show. Deeks stood behind Kensi and wrapped his arms around her sense the place was packed and he didn't want anyone bumping into her. After a minuet Kensi relaxed into his hold and Deeks pulled her back against him as close as he could. By now it was almost four pm and it was really hot out.

"Hey Kensi how about we hit the pool for a while before dinner? I made us reservations at the hotel plus a surprise for you after wards."

"Ok sounds good. Plus I get to wear my new bathing suit." Kensi smiled at Deeks and winked at him. Deeks felt his mouth go dry and he simply nodded and let her grab his hand this time. Oh he was a dead man for sure now.

Once back at the hotel they went to their rooms and got changed. Kensi pulled a tee shirt and shorts on over her suit and grabbed a beach towel she had brought. While she waited on Deeks she went thru the photos they took. There were a few of them together. Deeks kept asking people to take their picture. In everyone they were both smiling and Deeks always had his arms around her.

If Kensi was right Deeks felt way more for her then he let on, time to test her theory. Once they were at the pool Kensi noticed two women who refused to take their eyes off Deeks. He didn't seem to notice but she did and it made her blood boil. So Kensi stripped off her tee and shorts.

"So Deeks what do you think?" She stood there in a very tiny red two piece. Deeks felt his jaw drop.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

Kensi put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. She pulled back before Deeks could respond. "Not at all, I just figured you deserved a treat after the few weeks we just went thru."

"One hell of a treat Kens."

"Come on lets go for a swim." Kensi pulled Deeks past the two women who now had sour looks on their faces. They spent the better part of two hours in the pool enjoying being close to each other. Deeks was amazed at how willing Kensi was to let him touch her. He constantly needed to have her either in his arms or right next to him.

Deeks wanted every person at that pool to know she belonged to him and they should just back the hell off. Wow ok where did that come from? Kensi did not belong to him, but how he wished she did.

Kensi looked over at Deeks and noticed the look on his face. "Deeks you ok?"

'Yeah I'm fine."

"Then why the look?"

"Just trying to figure out if I kiss you will I end up with a black eye?"

Kensi didn't answer with words; instead she stood in front of Deeks and put her hand on his shoulders to push him against the wall of the pool. She then leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Deeks wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could. When they pulled back Deeks dropped his head to her shoulder.

"So does this mean I don't have to sleep in a bed alone tonight?" Kensi laughed at him.

"We'll see."

They headed back to their rooms to shower and change for dinner at seven. Kensi dressed in a deep blue sun dress and sandals leaving her hair down. Deeks wore dark jeans and a white button down. Dinner was amazing and Kensi couldn't stop smiling the entire time.

When they were done eating Deeks led them down the strip and pulled out two tickets. Kensi looked at them and then up at Deeks in shock. They were going to see Cirque du Soliel.

"How did you know I wanted to see this?"

"A good guess."

Kensi kissed Deeks again and was rewarded with the biggest smile he had ever given her. The show was amazing. By now Kensi had several beers and was feeling very good, not drunk but also not her usual uptight self. When they left the show Deeks bought her a tee shirt and one of those huge drinks that come in the three foot colored glasses. He told her they could share it sense he knew he could never drink one on his own. They wandered the strip once more looking at all the lights. They stopped so watch the water fountain show and Deeks once again wrapped Kensi in his arms.

He kept kissing her neck and sighed when she moved her head to the side to give him more room. When the show was over Kensi told Deeks she wanted to make one more stop before they called it a night. She led him across the street and down a block before stopping in front of a small chapel.

"Ok Kensi what's up?"

"Marry me, right now?"

Deeks nearly fell over. OMG! Kensi just asked me to marry her. Deeks shook his head. "Kensi as much as I want to be with you I think you may not be thinking very clearly right now."

Kensi kissed Deeks hard pouring every ounce of emotion she felt into the kiss. "I am very much thinking clearly right now."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me you haven't thought about this, about making me your wife."

"Every day for the past year or so." Answered Deeks. "But I've wanted to be with you from the first moment I saw you."

Kensi's eyes grew large. "Deeks that was over three years ago."

"I know." Deeks looked down at the ground. "I never thought you'd be happy with a guy like me."

"Deeks marry me, right now." Said Kensi strongly. "And I'll show you just how much I want to be with you as soon as we get back to my room."

Deeks groaned looked Kensi in the eye and realized she was very serious. "Ok let's do this."

They entered the chapel and found there was no one else waiting. The minister an older woman smiled at them. She showed them the rings they had and Deeks and Kensi choose plain think gold bands. Kensi didn't need flowers or music so they simply signed the paper work and said their vows.

Once they were pronounced man and wife Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi and swung her around before kissing her. They thanked the minister and headed back to the hotel.

Once they got there Deeks stopped at the front desk and asked for a bottle of champagne to be sent to the room. He also told them they wouldn't need the second room anymore. The woman at the desk smiled and told him not to worry about it was all taken care of.

When they got to the room Deeks managed to pick Kensi up and carry her into the room before laying her on the bed. She excused herself to use the bathroom grabbing a small bag on her way. Deeks swallowed heard and went to his room to grab all his stuff. The room service came and Deeks found they had added some strawberries and chocolates too.

Deeks waited for Kensi to come back out so they could start their lives together.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vegas **

**Chapter 3**

**Authors notes: Thank you for all the follows and reviews. To the guest reviewer that likes to point out all my spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm so sorry they bother you. No one is perfect. I am writing this story on my new surface and am still learning how to use it. Touch screen is not as easy as it may seem. I hope I was able to catch them all in this chapter. **

Kensi stood looking in the mirror at the small scraps of material she was currently wearing. She had bought it on a whim but never wore it before for anyone. Why she had even packed it is anyone's guess as she never expected to wear if for Deeks. Ok so maybe she had been thinking about him when she bought it. The lace was the same color blue as his eyes. It left almost nothing to the imagination as it was completely made out of lace. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Deeks was sitting on the end of the bed in his boxers twisting his wedding ring around his finger. He had never been so nervous. Every few minutes he would look up at the bathroom door then back at his ring. Finally the door opened and Deeks looked up to see the most amazing thing ever. Kensi stood there in a blue lace bra and panty set. Her hair was down and she looked as nervous as he did.

"Wow!" said Deeks as he stood up to pull her into his arms. Kensi blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please tell me no one has ever seen you in that before?"

"You're the only one." Whispered Kensi.

Deeks pulled away and handed her a glass of champagne. Kensi smiled then laughed as she grabbed a piece of chocolate and ate it. Deeks shook his head and downed his glass in one gulp. They lounged on the bed for a while drinking and eating the treats from the cart. Finally Kensi took the glass from Deeks and put it on the night stand. Deeks gulped as Kensi pushed him down onto the bed.

"I think it's time we got this show going don't you?"

Deeks groaned then pulled Kensi into a deep kiss. Soon they were skin to skin and as Deeks and Kensi joined their bodies Deeks new this was exactly where he belonged.

Several hours later and the rest of the bottle Deeks sat there watching Kensi sleep. He felt buzzed on both Kensi and the alcohol. Grabbing his phone he dialed the first person he spotted on his call list.

"Deeks it's three am is everything ok?" asked Nell with sleep slurred voice.

"Hey Nelly guess what I did?"

"Oh god Deeks please tell me you didn't hook up with a stripper. Kensi will kill you."

"Nope guess again."

"You married a stripper?"

"No but close."

"You married a cocktail waitress?" Nell was now awake and very interested in where this was going.

"No but I did get married." Deeks looked over at Kensi. "I married Kensi."

"OH MY GOD!" Nell sat up straight and started to smack her bed mate awake. Eric groaned and rolled over. Nell put a finger to her lips then put the phone on speaker. "Deeks did you just say you married Kensi while in Vegas?"

"Yep that's exactly what I did." Deeks sounded super smug even for him. Eric was now sitting up a shocked look on his face.

"She asked and I said yes."

"Please tell me you two were not drunk?"

"Nope not drunk, buzzed maybe but not drunk."

Nell couldn't believe it. Only those two could end up married after a weekend in Vegas.

"Got to go Nelly I think Kensi is waking up time for round four."

Deeks hung up and Nell burst out laughing.

"Did that just happen?" asked Eric.

"Yes it did. Sam and Callen are going to kill Deeks when they find out."

"What do you think Hetty is going to do?"

**Flashback to Saturday**

After getting everything sorted out after the shock of realizing that yes they had indeed gotten married Deeks ordered breakfast. He got them pancakes and bacon and coffee. He was slightly hung over from all he drank the night before. After eating Kensi stood and headed for the bathroom.

"Deeks did you notice this huge tub in here? It even has jets, why don't you and I try it out?" Kensi shrugged off Deeks white button down from the night before and smiled over her shoulder at him. Deeks almost tripped over his boxers trying to get into the bathroom.

Kensi sat on the side of the tub while it filled. Deeks sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Said Deeks as he began to kiss her shoulder. Kensi sighed and leaned back into him.

"I love you too."

"They guys are going to kill me for marrying their little sister."

"Don't worry I will not let them hurt you. I'm sure they will be happy for us once they realize how much we both want this."

"Well they already gave me the "you hurt her we will kill you and they will never find the body speech."

Kensi giggled and reached for some bubble bath that the hotel had in the bathroom. The room was soon filled with a flowery scent. Kensi stood and told Deeks to get in the tub. She followed and lowered herself between his legs so she could rest her back against his chest. The warm water felt wonderful and they just sat there enjoying the quiet.

"When we buy a house he really need to get a tub like this. Too bad it will not fit in my apartment."

Kensi giggled. She had never felt so happy as she did right at that moment. "So what else did you want to do while we are here? We still have almost two days."

"Well I figured we could stay in bed most of the time. Maybe go to dinner later, but mostly just stay in bed."

"You always did have a one track mind."

"Only when it involves the best honeymoon in the world, and my breathtaking wife." Deeks let his hands roam over her body.

"I like hearing that." Said Kensi as she turned her head to kiss him. "Just about as much as I like hearing you say you love me."

"Well I'll have to say both as much as I can." Deeks started to laugh.

"What?"

"Looks like I owe Ray a call."

"Maybe we can get Hetty to send him some pictures and a note. I'm sure he'd love to see our wedding photos."

Deeks let his hand rest on Kensi's stomach. "And then we can send him baby photos next."

Kensi got very quiet. "Kensi I didn't mean right away."

"No it's not that it's just we didn't exactly use anything last night."

"I can run to a drug store if you want me too."

Kensi put her hand over his. "No, if it happens it happens. I want it all Deeks you children a nice house near the beach. I don't want to grow old and have any regrets."

"Ok then we will let nature take its course."

The rest of the afternoon they watched a move and talked. In between they made love and took naps. That night Deeks took Kensi to another all you can eat buffet knowing they were her favorite.

They went straight back to the room. Deeks wanted to spend as much time alone as they could as once they were back at work neither knew what they would end up against.

Sunday ended up being much the same as Saturday. Except when Kensi got phone call from her mom.

"Oh hi mom. No I'm not home. I'm in Vegas with Deeks." Kensi laughed nervously. "Well actually we did." "No mom it wasn't planned it just felt right." Kensi looked at Deeks. "Yes mom I love him." Kensi held the phone out to Deeks. "She wants to talk to you.

Deeks swallowed hard and really wish he had clothing on. Ok so maybe she couldn't see him but still it was Kensi's mom his mother in law on the phone. "I'm sorry." Said Deeks. Kensi laughed at him. Deeks listened for a minuet then shook his head then realizing she couldn't see him do that he spoke. "Yes I love her, I have from the first moment I saw her." Deeks took Kensi's hand in hand in his. "Yes mom." Deeks smiled and handed the phone back to Kensi. Her mom was ok with this and wanted to take them to dinner soon to celebrate.

When Kensi hung up she smiled hugely at Deeks. They knew they had to pack so they could make their flight home. Once they were packed they ordered something to eat and watched tv until it was time to head out.

The flight was again quick and before long they were driving down the familiar roads of Las Angeles. They went to Deeks apartment and crashed on the couch with a beer. Tomorrow they would have to tell everyone at work. Kensi didn't want to hide anything from the people they considered family.


	4. Chapter 4

What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas

Chapter 4

**Authors notes: Ok so this will be the final chapter. Thank you for all the likes and reviews. I do plan a sequel to this story and hope to post the first chapter later this week. If you want to watch for it please add me as an author alert. The story will be called "Vegas Baby"**

Kensi and Deeks stood before the wedding cake holding a knife. Nell insisted they had to cut the cake together then feed each other a bite. It was tradition after all. Sam and Callen were making bets on how much cake Deeks would be wearing soon. Hetty shushed them then nodded for Deeks and Kensi to go ahead. They cut the first slice and put it on a plate. Nell was snapping photos like crazy.

Kensi took some in her hand and held it up to Deeks. She knew they were expecting her to smash it into his face but she couldn't do it. She smiled as he licked the cake off her fingers then he fed her a piece. Nell sighed and showed Eric the pics on the camera screen.

Soon they were all eating cake and chatting about the photos Kensi had brought from home to show them the wedding. Hetty finally cleared her throat and handed the happy couple an envelope. Inside were two tickets to Hawaii and a hotel reservation for a week.

"Hetty this is too much." Said Kensi.

"They are not from me." Said Hetty. Granger who had been standing off to the side eating his cake finally spoke up.

"They are from me." This really shocked Kensi and Deeks.

"Ok." Said Deeks. He really wasn't too sure what to do next.

"Let me explain." Granger put his plate down. "Blye you know that I knew your father. Well he asked me to look out for you. He told me if you ever found the right man then I should arrange this as a gift from him."

Kensi couldn't help but cry. Even Deeks teared up a bit.

"He would have liked Deeks, and he'd be happy that you found someone to love you as much as Deeks does." Granger then gave them a stern look. "This doesn't mean I want to see you two going at it like a couple of teenagers while at work unless it's for a cover got it?"

"Yes sir." Answered Deeks for both of them.

The tickets were for the next day so Hetty sent them home to pack and get ready for the trip. It would be a short trip and they would be expected back to work the next week but that was fine. All that mattered was that they had each other. Work would always come first but for now they could enjoy just being Mr. and Mrs. Deeks.

I know its short but I couldn't figure out how to end it. I hope you all come back and read the follow up.


End file.
